My Cute Bodyguard
by Kuro Ryuuuta
Summary: Kabuto adalah seorang otaku, pinter, licik, tapi males, dah kacamataan lagi (mirip Keima Katsuragi ya).., pada suatu hari, ia bertubrukan dengan seorang anak pindahan cewe (anaknya gubernur JAKARTA) di tangga/Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya?/ini kabutoxhinata bukan sasuhina/bad summary/mungkin judulnya belum nyambung, tapi nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...


Pada suatu malam, di kamar yang gelap gulita dan sunyi, tiba-tiba… kukuruyuuuk kukuk kukuruyuuk, eeh ternyata udah pagi #geplak, namun walau sudah terdengar suara yang terkenal nyaringnya itu, kamar tersebut masih gelap, karena gordennya masih tidur dan lampunya yang belum diganti selama 3 tahun, sedangkan di kasur terbaring sesosok pemuda berkacamata yang sedang berkutat di depan laptop SAMSUNG 14 inch dan ditemani oleh secangkir _luwak white coffe_.

"_Download speed_ 230 Kb/s? Fufufu, ayo kita mulai perburuannya!" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan sok keren.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kisimoto  
Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, sudut pandang orang ketiga, typo, lelucon garing bagi yang ga tau anime dll.  
Kuro Ryuuta Mempersembahkan : My Cute Bodyguard  
Chapter 0 : Prologue**

* * *

Ctak ctik ctak ctik klik klik. Jari-jarinya menari dengan cepat di atas keyboard. Beberapa menit kemudian muncul kotak dialog di monitor laptop "Your download has finished. Do you want to open the file (oplovers - LH 23 [mini].mkv) ?" Melihat kotak dialog tersebut, pemuda itu menyeringai dan langsung mengklik "Yes", setelah file yang bernama **Log Horizon episode 23** tersebut terbuka, ia mem-pause dan kembali mendownload file lain.

"Sekalian ndownload **Nagi no Asukara episode 22** aaah~~" ucap pemuda itu dengan santai. Sambil menunggu download-annya selesai, ia segera me-resume file tadi.

Sebenarnya kedua file tersebut adalah anime yang keluarnya hari Minggu, tapi karena setiap hari Minggu laptopnya selalu dipakai ibunya (_tentunya_ buat main social media dan browsing hal yang lagi trend biar keliatan gaul) dan pada hari biasa, laptopnya wajib dibawa ibunya yang seorang dosen, lalu dikembalikan jam 9 malam, kalau beruntung sih, mungkin bisa kembali jam 8 malam (maklum, laptop satu, hape suruh beli sendiri, walau ibunya dosen tapi setiap gajian pasti langsung habis hari itu juga). Beberapa menit berlalu, disaat download-annya hampir selesai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat bulu rambutnya merinding kaya liat hantu.

"HEY KABUTO!? CEPET BANGUN BOCAH MALES! UDAH JAM 6 NIH! MAU GAK BERANGKAT SEKOLAH APA?! MESTI LAGI NDOWNLOAD ANIME KAN?! APA BESOK MAU GAK DAPET UANG SAKU?!" bentak ibunya yang bernama Nonou Yakushi.

"I-Iya nih., dah bangun bu., lagi siap-siap" jawab pemuda yang bernama Kabuto sedikit takut.

"SEKARANG HARI SENIN LHO! ADA UPACARA KAN?! JANGAN TERLAMBAT LAGI, NANTI DIOMELI GURU, TERUS MESTI DIHUKUM!" balas ibunya dengan marah.

Akhirnya, setelah Kabuto mematikan laptop dan tentunya mem-pause download-annya, ia bergegas **m**akan, **m**inum, **m**andi, **m**inta **m**oney dan **m**inggat secepatnya (keren kan huruf depannya **m **semua, fufufu).

* * *

**[Senin, 10 Maret 2014 - Pukul 06.55 _ Rute tercepat dari rumah Kabuto ke SMA Horizon Jakarta]**

Sambil mengendarai sepeda _mini sexy _yang berwarna biru muda yang didepannya ada keranjangnya, Kabuto bertanya pada dunia "Huuuuuuf, dunia, engkau begitu luas dan indah, tapi apakah kau tahu? Kenapa upacara harus hari senin?" yah sepertinya ia sudah gila dan dunia pun sedang berpikir. Setelah Kabuto sampai disekolah dengan tepat waktu (_alias_ nyaris telat), ia segera memarkir sepeda sexy-nya dan bergegas ke uks, selain buat orang sakit, ternyata uks-nya ga keliatan dari lapangan upacara. Baginya upacara hanya buang-buang waktu, paling kalau ada pemberitahuan, ia baru mau ikut.

"Haaaaaaah, untung tepat waktu pukul 07.00, terima kasih Tuhan, karena telah memperbolehkanku tak ikut upacara" ucap pemuda berkacamata itu dengan malas, kemudian ia meletakkan tasnya dan berbaring di kasur.

"Seperti biasa ya, uks selalu kosong, tempat terbaik di SMA Horizon Jakarta (_tepatnya_ setelah kantin dan lab komputer), ya kan kak Kabuto?" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam.

"Ooh Sasuke, mau gabung ga? Aku tadi baru download Log Horizon sama Nagi no Asukara terbaru lho!"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat nan datar, lalu ia pun ikut-ikutan berbaring di sebelah Kabuto.

Sebelum mengeluarkan laptop SAMSUNG-nya, Kabuto menyeringai "Hohoho, tapi ada syaratnya"

"What? Mau _tethering_ pake hp-ku? Ga boleh, kuotaku _almost_ habis" balas Sasuke dengan tetap memasang wajah datarnya (_alias _sok keren)

"Mau lihat Nagi kan? Katanya nanti ketemu sama _Uroko-sama _lho! Terus rahasia tentang _Manaka_ ketahuan lho! Aku sebenernya dah download sih, cuma belum selesai aja, hehehe" goda Kabuto dan dibalas dengan tatapan muram Sasuke.

"Terus masalah buat gue? Gue juga masih bisa liat dirumah kok" ucap Sasuke setengah ragu.

"Fufufu, ciyus nih? Bukannya sama bapakmu dilarang bermain laptop selama hari biasa?" ucap Kabuto dengan nada _sedikit_ mengejek, namun _tepat_ mengenai hati Sasuke.

"Kalo gitu nanti kusebarin foto pas kamu nangis liat **Anohana **sampai ngehabisin tisu sekotak" ejek Kabuto. Sebentar Sasuke membelalak, lalu menyerah dan memberikan hp-nya yang masih memiliki sisa kuota 320 Mb di 3G.

"Fufufu, gitu loh bro, adik kelas kan emang harus baik ke kakak kelas 3" ucap Kabuto dengan muka yang terlihat seperti 'yeh kemenangan 1-0'.

Kabuto tahu sekali, kalau Sasuke ingin menjaga imej dan harga dirinya sebagai murid terpintar, terkeren dan terkenal (_terutama_ dikalangan cewe), walau begitu ia sangat menyukai anime, _terutama_ yang sedih-sedih dan romance. Karena itulah, Kabuto menjebak Sasuke dengan mengajaknya melihat Anohana, dengan senangnya Sasuke menirima ajakan Kabuto tanpa melihat niat tersembunyi. Lalu, Kabuto merekam Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuannya (_alias _diam-diam) saat ia tanpa malu-malu nangis di depan Kabuto, pas liat episode 11, _tepatnya _saat liat _Menma_ hampir hilang, terus ngasih surat buat sahabat-sahabatnya dan akhirnya mereka mereka semua bisa liat Menmauntuk terakhir kalinya. Dan itu semua sangat menyedihkan, Author juga ikut nangis lho, emang seharusnya orang normal tuh ikut nangis.

Kemudian setelah Kabuto mengeluarkan laptop dan menyalakannya, ternyata diluar mulai terdengar suara obrolan, gawat nih padahal lagi nunggu _booting._

"Sas, coba kamu cek, diluar ada apa? Jam segini, upacara belum selesai kan?" kata Kabuto sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 07:12.

"Hn, biasanya selesai setengah jam lagi" jawab Sasuke sambil mengintip lewat jendela, takut ada guru yang liat, terus curiga dan malah masuk ke uks.

"Oh Em Ji" teriak Sasuke alay tak percaya.

"OOOh EEM Jiii" teriak Kabuto lebih alay dari Sasuke, tak percaya Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata alay.

"Sssssssssssssssst" bisik Sasuke, sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya Kabuto.

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan kembali mengintip keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Kabuto memberanikan dirinya bertanya "Seb-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di luar Sas?"

"Diam duluu culun! Aku lagi nguping" bisik Sasuke setengah sebel sambil menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

"Eh, nguping siapa?" walau sebel karena disebut culun tapi karena penasaran, Kabuto pun ikut-ikutan, setelah melanjutkan mendownload Nagi.

"Eh, kau ga usah ikut-ikutan, ini obrolan pribadi tau! Ini obrolannya Sakura, nanti kalo ketauan, reputasi hancur, lalu awas kau kalo kita ketauan" ancam Sasuke dan Kabuto pun sukses mendaratkan jitakan ke dahi Sasuke.

"Hah?! Kirain apaan! Ya udah gue ga usah ikut campur"

"Siiip, sana kau makai hp-ku dulu"

"Okeeh, aku ambil kata-katamu!" jawab Kabuto bersemangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Kak Kabuto, cepat beresi barang-barangmu! Dan lekas kembali ke kelasmu!" ucap Sasuke setengah teriak dengan raut muka seperti dikejar Cerberus milik Hiruma.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu? Upacara kan selesainya masih sekitar 20 menit-an lagi" balas Kabuto dengan bingung.

"Tadi kata Sakura, ada anak pindahan kelas 3 yang ternyata anaknya gubernur Jakarta (_alias _Hisastsu Hyuuga) terus malah diajak keliling-keliling sekolah sama Kepala Sekolah kita (_alias _Nona Tsunade), terus upacaranya dah selesai setengah jam yang lalu, terus Nona Tsunade memulainya dari kelas terakhir yaitu kelas 12-G, terus sekarang udah sampai kelas 12-D, kau kan dikelas terbaik yaitu kelas 12-A, berarti tinggal 3 kelas lagi kan! Cepat kau harus pindah sekarang juga! Kalau kau ketauan ga ada di kelas, reputasi SMA Horizon Jakarta akan tercemar dan nanti bisa-bisa kau dihukum langsung sama Nona Tsunade lho, terus nanti malah aku ikut diseret sama kamu, terus akhirnya reputasiku sebagai anak teladan hilang, dan ga ada guru yang percaya sama aku lagi, terus cewe-cewe menjauhiku… terus…" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dan ditanggapi Kaboto dengan melongo.

"Ga maksud, langsung aja ke intinya! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kabuto sewot.

"Arrrgh…. Kau harus cepat kembali ke kelas lewat tangga disamping, terus mengendap-endap di sebelah kelas 7.. eh jangan, kau harus lari lewat tengah-tengah lapangan, lalu lewat toilet dan naik tangga disebelahnya dan langsung ke kelasmu, itu cara tercepat ke kelasmu, mumpung lapangannya kosong, ayo cepat!" jelas Sasuke yang langsung dimengerti Kabuto.

"Oke, aku hanya harus kembali ke kelasku secepatnya kan, daah Sas, doain selamat sampai tujuan ya"

"Yoooh, huuuuuf, gue juga harus pergi nih, sms tem….. ehhhhh, jangan-jangan hp-ku masih nyambung sama laptopnya Kabuto atau dia sengaja gak ngembaliiiiin! SHIT!" walaupun Sasuke marah-marah pun, ia pikir 'semua sudah terlambat, pasti kuotanya bakal dihabisin sama otaku sialan itu' akhirnya ia pun memutuskan tiduran bentar sampai lelahnya hilang (_tepatnya _mulutnya yang lelah).

* * *

**[Pukul 07.35 _ Di Kelas 12-D]**

"Ya baiklah anak-anak, kalian sudah kenalan sama nona Hinata Hyuuga kan? " ucap seorang perempuan muda tapi udah tua (_alias _Tsunade).

"Ya Nona Tsunadee" ucap anak-anak 12-D secara serentak, membuat Hinata kaget.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Hinata?" kali ini Tsunade menyipitkan matanya dan memberikan _death-glore _kepada orang yang memberikan pendapat negatif (_alias _menjelek-jelekannya).

Ada beberapa murid yang serentak mengatakan "Cantik dan baik"

Dan langsung membuat pipi Hinata memerah...

Ada juga yang bilang "Keliatan anggun saat berjalan"

Dan kali ini wajahnya yang memerah...

Ada lagi seorang murid berambut pirang bilang dengan keras "Pendek, tapi _keliatan_ pinter, bisa buat nyontek"

Dan kali ini hatinya yang memerah, namun bukannya ia tak mau marah, tapi ia tak bisa, karena ia ingin dikenal sebagai cewe yang polos di hari pertamanya yang berharga (_bukan _dalam bentuk uang).

"Ma-maaf Nona Tsunade, Saya mau minta izin ke toilet sebentar, ara-arahnya kemana ya?" kata Hinata dengan gugup, karena takut bakal di death-glore sama si nenek muda ini.

"Ooh, arahnya tuh, lurus ke kelas 12-A terus belok ke kanan , lalu turun ke tangga dan belok kiri, disitu ada toilet terdekat" ucap Tsunade dengan nada halus berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya.

"Te-terima kasih, permisi" ucap Hinata lirih, lalu perlahan keluar kelas dan berlari secepatnya.

"NARUTOOO! KAU BAKAL KENA HUKUMAN!" bentak Tsunade yang langsung membuat hening dan Naruto cengar-cengir sendirian.

* * *

**[Di saat yang sama _ Dalam perjalanan menuju tangga]**

"Huup, haaah" Kabuto mengatur napasnya sambil menaiki tangga "Akhirnya sampai juga di tangga menuj-" Tiba-tiba ada sesosok perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan rambut putih nan indah berlari dan menubruk tubuh Kabuto. Karena reflek Kabuto pun memegangi perempuan itu, yang kaya di drama-drama korea gitu lho... namun sayang, mereka berdua jatuh bertubrukan dibawah, dan ini disebabkan karena faktor T (_alias _Tangga) kalau di tangga kan mudah terpeleset lho.

"Adu-duduh... kamu siapa sih? Kau bukan malaikat Izroil kan? Oiya, mana mungkin malaikat izroil sekecil in- eh" Kabuto kaget karena ternyata perempuan tersebut nangis, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Hiks...hiks...srooot...hiks" karena tak tega melihatnya, Kabuto bersikap gentlemen dan berusaha menmbuat nya tak menangis, walaupun tak tau bagaimana caranya.

"He-hei, kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" ucap Kabuto sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya dan membenarkan duduknya.

Sontak mendengar nada yang begitu lembut, membuat Hinata menengadah keatas dan sukses mempertemukan jidatnya dengan dagunnya Kabuto "Aa-aaw, maaf kak, sakit ya?" karena malu, Hinata pun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aww, gapapa kok.., gak sakit (udah pasti boong), dahimu sakit ga? Sini aku liat" bisik Kabuto sambil tangan kirinya mengelus-elus dagunya dan tangan kanan memegang dahinya Hinata.

Deg deg deg. Jantung Hinata pun terasa meloncat keluar, tapi karena belum rela mati, jantungnya balik lagi, wajah hinata pun memerah. Belum pernah dia sdekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki.

"Yah, sepertinya benar tak apa-apa, yaudah, aku pergi du-" tiba-tiba Hinata terkapar pingsan, namun belum diketahui faktor apa yang membuatnya pingsan.

"HAH?! Woooy cewe, bentar nih bangun dong, namamu juga aku belum tau" Kabuuto pun ngomong sendiri, tapi kemudian dia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Note:

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga membuatnya (butuh 2 hari lho) ~.~ ngantuuk, buat judulnya bingungin juga.

Oiya, saya baru main di fanfic dan ini hasil kerja saya yang pertama di fandom Naruto!

Jadi, tolong kasih review ya bro... seikhlas-ikhlasnya, flame juga boleh yang penting ikhlas, biar tau kesalahannya gitu lho B) oke cukup sekian dan sampai jumpa kembali kapan-kapan.


End file.
